Finding Harry
by cjz
Summary: SEQUEL TO HARRY'S SEVENTH YEAR LOVE DRAMA Hermione is an auror for the ministry and struggles to get over her loss. But while investigating Cho Chang, she discovers something suspicous about Harry's death; something that may mean he is still alive...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. I didn't even have enough money to buy the fifth book when it came out. I had to borrow it from a friend, as will probably happen when the sixth one comes out.

**Cho Chang a DeathEater?**

… _Hermione saw Harry lying on the ground._

"_Harry! Harry! Oh my God! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she kneeled on the floor beside him. _

"_What happened, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked as Madame Pomfrey felt his forehead with the back of her hand. _

_Hermione broke out into tears and couldn't answer. _

_Madame Pomfrey stood up and whispered to Dumbledore. "He's not responding, sir. I don't think there's much I can do." _

_Hermione leaned over him and gave him one last kiss, before she stood up and ran out of the room._

* * *

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy and her cheeks were tear-stained. 

She looked over at the clock on her night-stand. 4:50 was flashing in green light. Hermione groaned and rubbed her eyes. She hated when she dreamed of that night. The dreams had been starting to subside near the end of the school year, but after she had attended Harry's funeral in the beginning of July, they were back and more vivid than ever before. It was the middle of August now, and it seemed like the dreams would not be fading anytime soon.

Hermione stood up, slipped on her bathrobe, and stumbled into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. By now she knew there was no use in trying to fall back asleep after she had woken up. When she had first had these dreams, she had tried, but to no avail. Now she just got up and started slug away on the papers she had brought home from work the night before.

After she had sat down with her cup of coffee, she opened her briefcase and skimmed through the files. She was an auror for the ministry, and although she was still technically in training, Fudge foisted some of the most complicated files upon her. She was his main employee on the Voldemort case, and had tracked down some 20 deatheaters in the month and a half that she had been working.

"Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew…" Hermione read the names on the fronts of the files out loud as she looked for someone interesting to pop out at her. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Cho Chang, Lucius Ma-" she cut herself off and re-read the last name. _Cho Chang?_ _How can she be a deatheater?_ Hermione asked herself.

She took a sip of her coffee and flipped open the file.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. At all. Zip. Nadda. Nothin'. So don't sue me. Besides, I don't have any money anyway. It all goes to pay for my University tuition. I didn't even have enough to pay for the 5th book when it came out. I had to borrow it from my friend. (As will probably be the case with the sixth book when it comes out).

**Suppressed Memories**

Lavender's Point of View

When Lavender woke up at 7:00 am and sauntered into the kitchen to make breakfast, she was not surprised to see Hermione hunched over the table with her coffee, going over a massive amount of paperwork that was scattered across the table.

"How long have you been up?" she asked her roommate.

Hermione looked up at her, and Lavender could see the fatigue in her eyes. "A while," she answered with a sigh.

"You really need to get some sleep, 'Mione. I'm starting to get worried about you," Lavender said, the concern apparent in her voice.

"As if you weren't already," Hermione replied with a laugh.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Seriously, though. You're not looking so good these days. I think you need to take a break from all this work," she said, gesturing to the pile of disorganized papers.

"Well, I think you and I both know that a break isn't what I need," Hermione said, the tone in her voice starting to become serious. "I need something to take my mind off what happened last fall. And so far, work is the only thing I've found that helps."

Lavender sighed and leaned over to hug her best friend. "I know, Hermione, I know," she said softly.

As soon as Lavender wrapped her arms around Hermione, she burst into ragged sobs.

"Hush now… Come on, 'Mione…" Lavender said in a soothing voice.

Slowly Hermione gained control of her tears and wiped her eyes. "Thanks…" she said with a weak smile.

Lavender shrugged. "What are friends for? Anyway, you better go get ready for work. You have that meeting with Fudge this morning, remember? And you know how long it takes to get downtown with all the traffic at this time in the morning."

"But what about you? Shouldn't you be getting ready for work too?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"You know me. I'm always late anyway. Why make an exception today?" Lavender answered with a smile.

Hermione laughed as she grabbed her clothes went to the bathroom.

She closed the door with a satisfying click, and turned on the water before getting undressed. She tested the temperature with her hand and stepped in. As the water rushed over her, the memories she had tried to suppress flooded back…

_When Hermione saw Harry turn around, she leaned in even farther and lightly kissed him on the lips. That light kiss didn't stay light for long, though. Harry was kissing back and gradually their mouths widened and their tongues started getting involved. Harry's tongue went into Hermione's mouth and made little circles around her tongue. In the kiss was the passion that they had held inside for so long. It had been unleashed, and now there was no stopping it. Every time that they surfaced for air, they just went back into another kiss. It was heaven…_

Hermione came back out of her thoughts when she heard banging on the door and noticed that the water had gone cold.

"HERMIONE! What the hell is going on in there? You have to be at work in less than ten minutes! Hermione! What the fuck is happening? Are you okay?" Lavender shouted as she banged on the door.

Hermione shook the last of her thoughts out of her head, grabbed a towel and opened the door.

"HERMI-" Lavender started to yell before she noticed that Hermione had was standing in the doorway. "Oh."

"Yes?" Hermione asked as if she hadn't just been in the shower for an hour.

Lavender seemed to recover her voice. "What the heck happened?" she asked.

"I… I... I don't quite know… I just remember stepping into the shower and then the next thing I knew you were banging on the door… It just doesn't make sense…"

Lavender gave her a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

"Well… I'm going to get dressed now…" Hermione said in an attempt to break the silence.

Lavender nodded, but she still had that quizzical look on her face when Hermione closed the door.


	3. Author's Note

Okay everybody. I know I haven't updated for a while, but I swear I will. I'm hoping to have a couple chapters up by the end of the week. Anyways, sorry about the delays, and thanks to all my dedicated fans!

CJZ


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. At all. Zip. Nadda. Nothin'. So don't sue me. Besides, I don't have any money anyway. It all goes to pay for my University tuition. I didn't even have enough to pay for the 6th book when it came out. I had to borrow it from my friend… Same with the 5th one…

**The Meeting with Fudge**

Hermione managed to get to work just on time …although she was going at least twice the speed limit and almost crashed a few times.

She burst into the office at 8:58, leaving her just 2 short minutes to prepare for her meeting with Fudge. _Oh shit!_ she thought as she paced outside Fudge's door. _ What do I say to him? I guess the truth; that there are no new developments. He is not going to be happy when he hears that. I promised him new leads for today! Shit!_

Just then the door opened and Fudge's secretary came out and said, "He's ready for you now."

Hermione nodded slightly and pushed past the secretary and into the office, closing the door behind her.

The first thing she noticed about Fudge's office was that it was very dark. The blinds were drawn tightly and the room was lit by a single candle sitting on the desk. As Hermione's eyes adjusted to the light (or lack of it), she noticed that Fudge was not sitting on the swivel chair behind his desk. She craned her neck and looked around the room. She could not see him anywhere. She was just about to walk right back out of the office and ask the secretary what was with the joke, when a small noise from just behind her stopped her. She froze on the spot and held her breath. After she waited a few seconds and nothing happened, she chanced a quick look behind her. She was surprised to see Fudge standing there. She spun around and folded her arms across her chest with a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Nice joke," she said sarcastically as she turned and walked over to the seat in front of the desk. "Now let's get on with the meeting, shall we?" She sat down in the chair and waited for Fudge to come and sit down in the seat across from her. When he didn't she turned and faced him. "This really isn't funny anymore, sir." When he didn't acknowledge that she'd said anything she stood up. "Fine," she said. "I'll fill you in on my progress and you can just stand there." When he still didn't respond, she started in on her report. "Okay, well there are really no new leads on any of the outstanding cases, but we know that the death eaters are having a mass meeting with you-know-who sometime in the next week. I'm hoping that if Kingsley and Tonks can find out the location from Crabbe, who if you remember I caught a couple days ago, then we may be able to stop whatever it is that they're planning before it even happens. And that would be a lot easier than having to deal with the mass muggle killings that they're threatening since we won't comply with their new proposal. Also, I'm going to start looking into a new case; Cho Chang. I was just thinking that there really isn't a lot I can do right now on any of the outstanding cases, since there are no new leads and we've exhausted all of the old ones, and I knew Cho so it would be a lot easier for me than some-"

Fudge cut her off. "Don't do that case," he said faintly. "It's probably not even valid. It's just based on sketchy rumours from an unreliable source."

"But sir, most cases are just based on that. Rarely is there ever any real proof at first. That's what my job is, sir; to take sketchy facts and find evidence that can help us track them down. See the thing is-"

He cut her off again. "Do. Not. Do. That. Case," he said separating each word as if he were talking to an insolent child. "Got it?" he asked.

Hermione nodded but inside she was thinking, _When do I ever listen to you?_


	5. Author's Note 2

Hi everybody.

I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to write another chapter this week like I planned. My boyfriend of a year just broke up with me and I'm a little emotionally unstable.

Sorry.

CJZ


End file.
